Having fun while reading Samsara:He Who Will Establish Peace and Order
by Ice 88
Summary: Characters of DiLost's Samsara unviverse Samsara:He Who Will Establish Peace and Order will read the origins of the mortal god Samsara Naruto. Kushina, Tsunade, Kakashi, and naruto , team 7 and others will appear later. I have the authority to do this from the DiLost please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**neither does Dilost _he owns_ _Samsara: He Who Will Establish Peace and Order_ and has allowed me to do this so please don't bitch at me about nonsense. This isn't copyrighted.**

Uzumaki Kushina was sitting on the Hokage Monument about to take a nap under the stars. When a great golden light overcame her, a second later she was gone.

At about the same time, about twenty miles from the couple position, walking was a tall figure with a mane of long spiky white hair caught in a ponytail and a blonde haired beautiful women who the male call the most of all women in the world. They too disappear in a flash of golden light.

Around the same time at Training Ground Seven back in Konoha, there were three young ninjas who were free-for-all sparring with each other as commanded by their sensei Minato Namikaze.

A spiky black-haired boy grinning happily, as he thought about finally defeating his teammate, Hatake Kakashi. "This is great!" Uchiha Obito bellowed in a happy go lucky voice. A brown haired girl named Rin, rolled over with the flow of their attacks looking for an opening. Her mouth curves upward. "Yeah I guess it is huh Kakashi?

A scoff from their other side made Obito swirl around. "What was that you said teme( bastard)?"

A young boy standing on a branch separate from the other two. Hatake Kakashi, whose face was half covered by a mask, silver gravity defying hair barely kept out of his eyes turned to his Uchiha teammate. "Be silent dobe today isn't your day." He said in a monotone voice.

"Damn you—!" Obito spat, right before he was about to sprang at his teammate, all three were engulfed by a dazzling golden light.

A paled skin Snake Sannin was sitting in a far tree looking at Mount Hokage wistfully contemplating his dream to rule and the many Justus to command. He just shook his head in dismay, knowing already that Minato would be Hokage soon.

"Damn you Minato!" Just as he was about to head home he was overtaken by a golden light.

"What gives—!"

"Oouch!"

"Dobe touch some **else**!"

"**You!** Touch some else_!_"

What the-! **Jiraiya**!*****hits him upside the head with a random Bow staph*****

OW!

After about five minutes of scrambling and fighting they calm down. Curious they look around.

They, all for a specific reason, had vanished from their current position in Konoha, and been dropped in a huge pale silver and grey looking room. The room was concentrated with dark grey and black furniture. There were five doorways leading to other places but those doors were closed for now. The walls of the room were a marble smooth pale grey with black and gold inscriptions. A sitting area was set up for the eight leaf ninja.

On the left was a big kitchen. Immediately in front of them across from where they were is a huge flat screen. The room was rather perfect however there were no windows in site, so no looking outside.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" Tsunade's yell summed up things perfectly for the others.

"So, do you like it, my dear leaf ninjas?" came a silky smooth baritone voice. The leaf ninjas all stop what they are doing and prepare their weapons just in case.

"I always took you for a loud bunch why so quite? The voice playfully adds.

Turning around, the Konoha ninja of 8 see a new arrival. A hooded, fairly tall figure with a dark navy blue almost black cloak with a pair of angel wings. Both of his wings are icy blue.

The cloaked man sits rather lazily on a cobalt king throne positioned diagonal with the TV-screen.

The dark figure speaks again, "Good you are all here, I'm kind of excited to see you. You people are about to experience something special, I'm sure you're all curious."

"Tell us what you want stranger and remove your hood" Tsunade's barked, brown eyes narrowed yet blazing.

"I will excuse your scathing tone, woman just this once." The man said with a playful yet dangerous edge in his tone of voice. "

He removed his cloak, revealing a handsome face belonging to a young man in his early 20's. His pitch-black long hair had two thick long bangs on both sides of his face reaching out as far as his chest with laid spikey hair in front of face. From the back of his head to the middle of his back, his hair was jagged with what looked like large yet intense spikes reaching his lower back. His eyes were a fierce combination of icy blue and sea-green. They were slightly slanted, with the pupils silted.

"Hello there, my name is Ice88." The young man says, grinning at them.

"What? Wait! Did you say Ice88 as in the number 88" asked a bewildered Obito. Before getting whacked upside the headed by Rin for his rudeness.

"If I may sir. Why exactly are you here?" Kushina, the apparent defacto-leader of the group ask. With a welcoming and friendly voice.

"All of you are about to read about one of the greatest if not the greatest hero and savior of your world. You see this hero is loved by many realms and well quite frankly I'm bored I brought you here for my amusement mainly. "Ice88 proclamated proudly.

Everyone looked a little upset bet didn't take it further.

"So what exactly are you" asked a curious Orchimaru. Though none one said it everyone were thinking it.

Ice88 looked at them for briefly before stating "I am Praeposito Regnorum. That roughly translates to t_he Overseer of Realms._ This means that there are multiple versions of the same worlds out there with different events and circumstances. We are an elite group of overseers that look after certain universes and make sure things don't get too chaotic.

Though everyone were a bit shocked, they nodded anyway understanding his true purpose and knew not to needlessly piss him off.

"You know regardless of whether you believe me or not is completely up to you. But, as of now you are a part of something great, try to enjoy yourself ok?" They nod slowly.

"Oh another thing you may call me 88, Ice, Ice88, Icy, Frosty whatever I don't care, but remember even I have standards." He tells them cheekily.

Smiling again, Ice turned to Tsunade, and passes her a large book that appears in and cobalt blue light. The book was leather, with the title printed in large, metallic orange lettering, in a black bold font.

'This is where you all come from, a universe created by my colleague DiLost.

Their interest doubles.

**"Samsara: He Who Will Establish Peace and Order**".

Tsunade reads aloud for all to here. "Wow. Sounds kind of pretentious huh?" Looking at Ice, he just shrugs his shoulders and smiles knowingly.

"Before we begin, may I ask a question?" Kushina said

Ice nods in acceptance.

"Where is Minato?" she asked. Another question everyone was wondering, yes _even_ Orchimaru.

"Sorry Kushina he will come in later ok?" he says

Slightly uneasy but accepting she nod in understanding.

"Oh yeah before I forget!" Ice said, gesturing toward the massive TV screen.

"That is for a better visual view of things every once in a while, you'll like it."

Everyone sat randomly beside each other.

"Oohh, this is perfect." Jiraiya sighed contently, laying back.

"I know right." Rin said in agreement, following the perverts lead.

"So who goes first?" asked Kakashi.

Kushina reached out for the book. "I'll go!"

Smiling briefly at her, he gave her the book; of course it couldn't be seen because of his mask.

Clearing her throat she began, **"Samsara: He Who Will Establish Peace and Order**".

**Prologue**

**Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage **

They gasp as a unit. Some in pride, some in joy, one in hatred.

"Does this mean these events are in the future?" asked Kushina

"Yes it does" was Ice's simple reply; he motions for her to continue reading.

** stood glaring at the man before him. The man tried to release the Kyuūbi from his wife. **

Kushina feels jealousy briefly before pushing it down knowing that Minato has been pinning for her since he was 8 years old.

**he managed to prevent that, however it was done with a cost. He lost one of his hand. In a battle against normal ninja, this was not a problem. However the man before him was anything but normal.**

They look at each other fearfully, Orchimaru was concerned.

_'If Minato had so much trouble I wonder if I was good enough to face him' _he thought.

**The man managed to find the secret place where his wife, Kushina gave birth. **

Everyone cheers in happiness of the new life. Ice adopted an emotionless face.

**The man almost managed to kidnap his son, Naruto under his nose. This was beyond other ninjas ability. Not to sound arrogant but Minato was certain that lesser ninjas would have died before they came close to his son.**

The three Sannins nod in union at this notion.

**He tensed. The man charged towards him.**

**His only thought was hoping that Kushina managed to call reinforcements on time.**

**Uzumaki Kushina ran through the forest of Konoha with a baby in her hands. Her eyes moving frantically seeking any Konoha shinobi for assistance.**

Everyone's fear intensify for the two, Ice smiles at the next part.

**After some time running, she was about to lose hope when a voice called.**

**"Kushina? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.**

**Kushina sighed in relief.**

Her audience does as well.

** Senju Tsunade was one of the strongest kunoichi of Konoha. In addition as a member of sannin, when one was sighted, the others must be near.**

**Kushina's prayer was answered when Jiraiya and Orochimaru appeared beside her.**

The three Sannin look at each other and share a group smile.

**"Tsunade-sama! Please help! Minato is attacked!" Kushina pleaded to Tsunade.**

**Orochimaru tensed. Jiraiya's eyes widened, "Where is he?" he asked Kushina.**

**Kushina informed him.**

**"Jiraiya, Orochimaru go to Minato. I will follow you after I take Kushina to safety."**

**"No Tsunade-sama, I'll be fine alone. Please help Minato..." Kushina begged.**

**Tsunade nodded. The Sannins leaped. Jiraiya hoped that he was not too late.**

Kushina tensed, Ice snapped his fingers and the book appears in his hand. "I'll read now ok?" he asked politely.

She just nods her head and tries to keep herself from crying.

Ice resumes reading.

**The sannins arrived at the secret spot. They froze.**

**In front of them was Minato, dying.**

The audience looks like they are about to collapse in tears.** Blood soaked his clothes as he panted. One of his hand hanging limply covered in blood. The whole battlefield was covered by the kunais.**

**Beyond Minato, a man with orange mask stood. Aside from his panting. He seemed to be in full health.**

**"How?" Jiraiya asked. Shock filled his being. Minato was one of the strongest shinobi. If not the strongest. How did an unknown defeat him? Especially without any visible wound.**

**"..." Orochimaru stared calmly. Though inwardly he was worried. Someone who Minato could not beat definitely could destroy him. Loathe as he to admit, Minato was stronger than him. **

Tears began to wedge into their eyes at the loss of Minato.

No one looked at Orchimaru nor did they mock him because this was his very private moment that they were reading about but also because as prideful as he was, it most of taken a lot out of him to admit so.

**Tsunade froze at the sight of blood. Her fear of blood might be nearly healed. But the huge amount of blood triggered it.**

Tsunade shrinks within herself at the thought of being useless in a time so critical.

**Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. He appeared behind the man. Rasengan appeared on his hand. He moved to strike the man. The Rasengan passed through him. **

"I call hacks that bastard cheating." Yells Obito. Everyone gives a small smile. Ice wanted to smile also but then remembered a small but important connection between the masked man from the book and the young Obito sitting in front of him.

**Minato flashed again to another direction and continued his Rasengan. The man's eye, revealed to be a Sharingan **

Everyone gasp in horror at the thought of rouge Uchiha.

Tsunade looks at Ice and ask. "Does this supposed Uchiha's Sharingan have the power to control and/or suppress Bjuu like Madara?" Ice thinks this over and debates rather or not to expose more, he decides.

"Well I do believe he would have been able to, but Kushina and Minato thwarted him in time before that ability became a problem." replies Ice.

Tsunade sighs in relief at his response. They all look at each other worriedly at the thought of someone with that power, but just brushed it of in regards to the next event.

Ice continues reading.

**Sharingan **

**transformed for a split-second before Rasengan connected.**

**"Foolish man. I have proven to you my power. your efforts are futile," the man stated. His voice carried power within it.**

**"...yes, but the last time I struck you with Rasengan. I felt your chakra lowers drastically even though there is no visible wound. So I tried another one," Minato panted.**

**"And it shall be your death!" the man struck.**

**Jiraiya and Orochimaru attempted to stop him. However they were not fast enough as Minato's heart was stabbed by the man's hand.**

"Oh no Minato!" Tsunade hugs her in comfort

**Orochimaru kicked the man away and Jiraiya tried to help Minato.**

**"Tsunade! Heal him!" he yelled.**

**Tsunade snapped out of her daze and moved to heal the Hokage. The other sannins crouched around them.**

**"...no... the wound is too deep..." Minato coughed blood, "Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Jiraiya-sensei... please take care of Kushina and Naruto... the man... cannot use that technique again..." Minato closed his eyes. Forever.**

**Jiraiya's eyes burned with fury. Orochimaru hissed. Tsunade stood, her eyes turned cold.**

**The man faced them. Eye closed.**

**"...why did he close his eye?" Jiraiya asked.**

**"Minato-kun informed us that he would not be able to use that jutsu again. And the man seemed to have used it twice," Orochimaru analyzed.**

**"So, one jutsu needs one eye..." Tsunade concluded.**

**"Well then..." the sanins moved.**

**"Let's go!"**

**Uzumaki Kushina watched her baby with worry-filled eyes. They were in Minato's safe house. It's location unknown to anyone but Minato, Jiraiya and her.**

**"I wonder if Minato is alright?" she asked out loud.**

Kushina just shakes her head at herself sadly.

**A knock sounded from the door. She froze. Minato would not knock.**

**Chakra chains shot from her hand. The chains went through the door and captured the one behind it.**

**She stared at the visitor.**

**Tsunade stared at her with a grave expression. The chains released her.**

**"...I'm sorry Kushina..." Tsunade apologized. She moved to show what stood behind her.**

**Kushina's face was filled with horror. Orochimaru and Jiraiya showed the body of Minato they carried.**

**That day, the Sannins and the Uzumaki understood one fact.**

**Namikaze Minato was dead.**

The room was silent. Everyone closes their eyes for the life loss of a hero. They have a moment of silence for him.

"This is the future right Ice88" asked a sad, angry, yet hopeful Jiraiya. Thinking about all the students he lost: The Ame (Rain) orphans , Minato's two teammates and now Minato himself.

"Yes Jiraiya and no, to remove his death from the time flow would put everything out of whack and might make things worse." Replies Ice88, feeling sad for those with him knowing how this must of effected them individually.

Young Kakashi suddenly overcome with anger jumps up and stands in front of Ice with a piercing glare.

"Minato sensei was like a father to me and Rin and Obito, My father killed himself in disgrace of a mission, Rin was an orphan, and Obito was looked down upon by his own clan. Minato-sensei was the closest thing we had to an actual parent. If you are this supreme powerful overseer entity why can't you change things?!." He passionately yells. The reactions varied.

Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were in a state of shock having expected this from Obito but not Kakashi the calmer and suppressed of the two.

Rin and Obito were looking at their teammate with profound pride.

Orchimaru, while understanding Kakashi's reasoning, also knew there were other ways to go about doing the same thing.

Ice on the other hand was completely unimpressed and looked quite bored. Seen a thousand universes, _'the more things change the more they stay the same' or 'you seen one you done seen them all'_, take your pick.

"I can't kid, you're from a universe completely out of my domain the only reason this is possible is because of DiLost, your maker, his blessing was necessary. Look at it like this Minato's death may have been tragic, but at least Naruto has the support he needs to grow into a great person and a great hero. We may not be able to change the future but here we can bring in characters from different time periods to read and interact with you and the others is this acceptable enough?" Ice asked Kakashi and the others with a raised eyebrow.

Their eyes widen at the thought of Minato and other people reading with them about their timeline. They nod quickly in acceptance.

The young masked ninja nods slowly and begins to trek back over to the others and sit down.

"Well that was a pretty gloomy chapter let's try our luck with the next one" says lazily Ice.

**End of Prologue**

**AN: Ok so this is my first time doing one these Fanfics, if you got suggestions let me know in reviews or private message I don't care. Also please review I need and want feedback, if I like you enough you just might make a cameo appearance.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**neither does Dilost _he owns_ _Samsara: He Who Will Establish Peace and Order_ and has allowed me to do this so please don't bitch at me about nonsense. This isn't copyrighted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto neither does DiLost , this isn't copyrighted, but i was commissioned with the permission of the owner.**

**He Who Will Establish Peace and Order: Samsara**

"Can we please continue with the story?" Kushina asked still despondent after the last chapter.

Ice looks and passes the book to Orochimaru, who accepts it with a nod.

He reads:

**Chapter 1 Uzumaki Naruto**

"Oh like the hero in my book _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, _my first book!" said an excited Jiraiya.

He got distrustful looks from the women and curious looks from the men. Confused he asked what the problem was.

"Oh nothing it's just really weird that you wrote something that wasn't full of smut" said an amused Tsunade, everyone not named Jiraiya laughed.

"If you're finished lets begin" said an annoyed Orochimaru

**The first memory he had was of his mother crying. He did not understand at that time. As he grew older, he began to learn. One day, he asked his pale skinned uncle, why his mother cried.**

"Orochimaru?" questioned Kushina

"What" Orochimaru asked still annoyed

"Is that you?"

"I don't know does your kid know anymore pale skinned people." was his sarcastic reply.

"Jeez so rude, a yes or no would do" was Obito's reply, Kakashi and the others nodded in agreement.

He rolls his eyes and resumes reading…

**The pale man answered that she cried because of his father.**

This raises eyebrows.

**"Why is my mother crying?" the child asked curiously to a pale skinned man.**

**The man looked thoughtful, "I believe it was because of your father. He died the day you were born."**

Everyone looked sad at the thought of Minato's death but wanted to continue

**He did not fully understand. However, he knew that his father was to blame.**

**That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned hatred.**

The room gasps. "Why would he hate sensei" asked Obito and Kakashi in unison slightly peeved and angry.

Rin looked thoughtful and answered, "Orochimaru didn't go into details about the circumstances surrounding that night, so in his head Minato-sensei and by proxy his death was to blame, the hatred factor came into play because of his obvious affection and love for Kushina right?."

Everyone looked thoughtful and Ice answered "interesting idea there Rin, but the problem is that in a sick way, your right" Everyone looked disturbed by this point. "To answer your question in a simple way Obito, Kakashi, he didn't have the proper scapegoat at the time, the person he should have blame wasn't made known to him at the time and he didn't have all the information."

Obito and Kakashi nods

"Sorry Orochimaru please continue" asked a sheepish Ice

Orochimaru nods and reads:

**Whenever his mother held him and smiled at him, he felt indescribable emotion. He liked it. He craved it. He tried hard to make her proud, he learned faster than a normal child. He acted more mature than normal child. Whenever he showed what he learned, his mother smiled proudly.**

**"Naruto-kun, what did you learn today?" a red haired, blue eyed woman asked her son.**

**"Orochi taught me how to do bunshin no jutsu!" **

"Ha-ha-ha haaaa !" the room laughs at Orochimaru .

"Wow ! who knew you had it in you, Snakey" says Tsunade

"I knew you had a emotions in that dark void you call a heart." said a joking Jiraiya

Ice just shook his head at the byplay, and looked at Orochimaru, who did not look amused.

'_knowing Orochimaru he is going to blow in 3,2,1'…_

"Shut up dammit!, I'm still the maliciously venomous Snake Sannin, you stupid wankers ! He vehemently argues, and then adds "only young Naruto is allowed to call me that the next one that calls me that would be the first of the one hundred sacrifices I make to Manda!

'_hmmm is it just me or is he getting attached to Naruto quite quickly everyone thinks'…_

Orochimaru was finally met with silence…

**he answered with a smile, "Watch!" and he showed her.**

**Her mother smiled proudly. He felt strange and he liked it.**

**That day Uzumaki Naruto learned happiness.**

Everyone smiled

**When he was eight years old, her mother told him tales of his father. How he had saved her when they were young. How he had trained hard and became one of the greatest shinobi known to the world. He was fascinated. **

"I bet you laid it on him thick there Kushina" said a proud Jiraiya

"I don't know, maybe" Kushina said thinking about how amazed Naruto was of his father.

"I don't know Pervy Toad, Naruto didn't seem to like Minato earlier." Said an uncaring and spiteful Orochimaru

"Get real Snake-boy I am Minato's sensei therefore If anyone should be able to understand his son it would be me!" Jiraiya nastily replied.

Everyone else looked on at the byplay.

-_After 5 minutes of arguing and two swift blows from Tsunade the dispute was resolved_-

"Orochimaru go ahead and read." ordered Tsunade.

**Not by the story, but by the love and adoration in his mother eyes when she thought about his father.**

**"To this day, I have never met a man like him. He was both gentle and strong. He was both a leader and a man," his mother showed a wistful smile at him.**

**He stared, he never seen his mother that vulnerable since she cried long ago. He felt dislike to his father.**

All silent until a cough was heard from behind the huge book that suspiciously sounded like- "Hah told yah so, stupid toad"

"Oh no, not this again" groaned Rin as she caressed her temple.

**The father who managed to make his mother showed such expression.**

**That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned jealousy.**

" Soooooooo… what have we learned children" asked Ice with an all to amused look on his face.

"That Minato's son has issues?" asked Kakashi, before yelping at the whack to the head courtesy of Kushina.

"That Naruto is a bit obsessive and possessive of his mother at times?" answered Rin.

"That Jiraiya lost his argument with Orochimaru because he was too confident and subjective in his belief that Naruto liked his father?" correctly answered Obito with a rare flash of brilliance.

"Hey that's not fair" pouted Jiraiya

Everyone else on the other hand….

_O.O _

_O.O _

_O.O _

_O.O _

_O.O _

_O.O _

"Correct Obito who knew you could be smart at times" praised a surprised Ice.

Everyone else could only nod while Obito blushed in embarrassment and said

"please read the next part."

Orochimaru taking a little pity on the young Uchiha read the part:

**One year later, he noticed that his godfather and aunt have always compared him to his father.**

Orochimaru abruptly stops and said "he will not like that _at all_."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both frown at what they believe is to come.

**Whenever they trained him, he tried hard to understand and master whatever they taught. And yet, they would say that his father would have mastered it faster, would do it better. He did not like it.**

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked sad at the disappointed looks the others gave them.

**"How did I do Jiraiya-jiji? Tsunade-baachan?" he asked, turning to the white haired man and the blond haired woman who watched him showed the result of his training.**

**"Good job!" the man congratulated him, "though Minato would have done that faster..." he muttered.**

Jiraiya dipped his head in his hand to hide his shame in himself.

**He heard his aunt reprimanding his godfather. Saying how his father was a shinobi while he was not. He resolved himself to prove that he was better than his father.**

**That day, Uzumaki Naruto gained an ambition.**

"Well now he has a drive, that's good" says Kushina in hopes to uplift the others; it seemed to work a bit.

**Some time after that, his mother called him one day and asked a strange question. Why would he love the village? He felt nothing towards them. **

"What!?"

"Calm yourselves all will be explained" replied an uncaring Ice toward Naruto's minor slight toward the village.

**So he stared at his mother, confused. When he saw the expression in his mother's face, he learned a new emotion.**

**"Naruto-kun, what do you think about Konoha?" at his confused glance she elaborated, "do you love it?"**

**He stared blankly. He rarely interacted with the villagers. And even then, most of them simply called him 'Son of Yondaime'. He continued to stare until he saw his mother sigh.**

**That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned guilt..**

"If you think about it, you can't really blame him, I mean he was young then and didn't have many social attachments right?" asked Jiraiya.

"You're right I mean the villagers obviously have a problem with seeing people for what they can do instead of who or where they come from" replied an angry Orochimaru

He was met with agreeing nods.

**Another year passed, he found one person in his life who did not compare him to his father. His uncle. **

"Of course I won't compare you to him" Orochimaru says with a smug look on his face.

"What's that's supposed to mean, I won't compare him and Minato either." Snared an upset Kushina

**Even his mother sometimes compared him to his father. **

This time Orochimaru doesn't reply he just gave her a look that said _'you were saying…?'_

**The man told him that he was the only one who did not judge him. Therefore, he did the same. **

Jiraiya and Tsunade both nod then looked at each other with a look that said: _'yeah sounds like something he would do'_

**When he was told the reason, he was confused. But he accepted it. Glad to find someone who cared about him without his father's influence.**

**"Hey Orochi, why aren't you like Jiraiya or Tsunade?" the man gave him a questioning look, "they always praised my father and compared me with him."**

Orochimaru gave them dirty looks.

**"...well Naruto-kun, when you was a baby, you stared at me with a curious face. Most people stared at me with respect, awe, fear and other expressions that came from my reputation. Whenever I met you, you would talk to me normally. You do not judge me, so I do not judge you," the pale skinned man explained.**

**He felt confused. But he was assured that the man would be with him, no matter what. Because the man was his friend and not his father's.**

**That day, Uzumaki Naruto made a true friend.**

Smiling at the pale skinned Sannin; "you truly were a great friend Orochimaru" said Ice.

"Really?!" the snake Sannin and the others all asked at the same time surprised by his answer.

"Yeah really, now to the next scene"

**The next year was the graduation of the academy. He passed without any trouble.**

"Of course he did that's my son, he's not some idiot that failed the exam three times or something else ridiculous likes wearing orange jumpsuit monstrosities" replied a haughty Kushina

Ice strained to keep a straight face, for one slipped muscle and he would laugh to unconsciousness, he thinks: _'oh the irony is not lost on me' _–

**The training his family gave him was more than enough. And yet, as he stood outside academy when his godfather picked him up. He was happy. **

**He thought that his godfather was proud of him. His godfather was proud, but he added a statement that broke his happiness.**

**"Your father graduated when he was ten," his godfather absently mentioned when they walked home.**

The toad Sannin quickly became aware of the eyes drilling into him and thought _'if you ignore them then they will go away'_

It doesn't work…

**He stared. This was his moment and yet, his godfather thought about his father? He did not know which was worse, his godfather's words or the fact that he felt nothing.**

**That day, Uzumaki Naruto learned apathy.**

"Typical" snarled Tsunade.

"It would take you to screw things up further for the boys psyche" said an angry Orochimaru

"But, but… this hasn't happened yet" came Jiraiya weakly put answer.

He was swiftly ignored.

**Uzumaki Naruto entered his and his mother's house. It was a small house with two bedrooms, a kitchen and living room. The house was located near training ground 44, nicknamed forest of death. He had lived here for all his life. The forest was used often by him and the sannins for training. He saw his mother standing, waiting for him.**

**"I'm home okāsama," he greeted.**

'_Quite the formal kid' _Rin thought

**"Welcome home Naruto-kun. How did it go?" Uzumaki Kushina asked with a smile.**

**"I passed," Naruto answered shortly.**

**"Good job!" Kushina hugged him, "as a celebration, do you want to go to Ichiraku Ramen?" Kushina asked, referring to her favorite restaurant. Smiling happily.**

**Naruto lost any desire to celebrate when Jiraiya compared him to his father. **

Cue glares

"How could you screw up the glory that is ramen!" Kushina angrily shouted

Before he got introduced the afterlife, his teammate saved his hide by reading the next part.

**But seeing his mother's happiness. He nodded. His mother's smile widened and he felt that it was worth seeing such expression on her face.**

**The mother and son left to the restaurant.**

**Ayame was the daughter of Teuchi, the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. She had worked at her father's restaurant since she was a kid.**

**She accepted it. She liked seeing people eating her father's ramen happily. She liked how they would leave with satisfied expression. She truly respected her father for all his hard work.**

**However, since four years ago, she found a goal. It was just another day in Ichiraku Ramen when a woman with red hair entered, bringing a child with her. Her father greeted the woman as his number one customer. While her father talked with the woman, she observed the young boy. He ate her father's ramen with blank expression. When the pair left the restaurant, he thanked her and her father in a calm tone. She felt that her father's honor had been insulted. She learned the boy's name, Naruto. She wondered why did the boy have a ramen-inspired name. **

Everyone sneaked at glance at the brooding Toad-Hermit and he looked away from them quickly.

**Watching the boy's mother eating ramen with a big smile she understood.**

**Ever since that fateful day, she begged her father to teach her how to cook. After that, every time the boy came with his mother, she served the ramen she made. At first, the boy stated that her ramen was inedible and refused to eat it after a bite. She worked harder. She felt thankful that the boy at least tasted her ramen each time he came instead of refusing it. After years, the boy finally ate the ramen and asked his mother for a second bowl. Ayame felt a sense of victory. However, after they finished, the boy still left with the same blank expression.**

"Hmm… those Uzumaki are hard to satisfy when it comes to ramen, right Kushina" replied Ice

"Damn straight Icy", replied Kushina with a huge grin

The others chuckled light-heartedly.

**Today was the day he graduated from ninja academy. She knew for sure that they would come to Ichiraku Ramen. She swore that she would make sure he left with a smile on his face.**

**She saw two guests came into the restaurant. She smiled.**

**"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!"**

**When Naruto heard the familiar voice, he saw the girl he had met many times. Ayame was the name. She was an interesting girl. **

"What? my adorable godchild has interest in the opposite sex?!" Jiraiya proudly exclaimed.

**She seemed to make it her mission to cook ramen for him years ago.**

Kushina intrigued by where the conversation was going and said "always agree to try and taste the ramen 1 bit is enough, if you don't like it refuse the rest."

'_huh? Weird_…' everyone thought cohesively.

**At first, he was disgusted by the taste. He ate one bite and politely refused to eat it. **

Victorious ,looking at how well Naruto was raised Kushina proudly fist pumped which made everyone else smile

**When he saw the disappointed face of the girl, he felt guilty.**

**The second time he was given a bowl, he saw her anxious expression. He ate one bite and found that while the taste was still inedible, it had improved. He again refused to eat the ramen.**

**It continued for many times, he believed that his mother and the owner of the ramen stand enjoyed seeing their interactions. Until one day, she managed to cook an edible ramen. He stared at her hopeful expression and ate another bite. She smiled a bright smile that could light up the entire ramen stand. After he finished it, he thought about her smile. It was alien to him, an unknown. He wanted to see the smile again and he ordered another bowl.**

**He was sure the taste of the ramen matched the smile she wore.**

**He stared at the girl. Today she acted more cheerful than any other time. He wondered whether she managed to cook a ramen more edible than the last time.**

**When his ramen came, he took a bite.**

**He smiled.**

"Whoo yeh" the room cheers loudly

**She saw the boy entered. He wore a black t-shirt with a red spiral mark on the back and black long pants. She noticed that he favored dark colors long ago. She also noticed that he always kept a red spiral on all his clothes.**

**She gave the boy the ramen she cooked especially for this day.**

**She watched him as he looked at the ramen closely. She saw his mother and her father watching him as tense as she was. He finally brought the chopsticks to his mouth.**

**Ayame felt her heart stopped. In front of her, the boy, the emotionless boy she knew smiled. She believed such smile could only came from an angel. When he was emotionless, he could be seen as a statue. A masterpiece. However, when he smiled, she could only describe him with one word. Perfection.**

"Stay away from my sochi hussy!" says an angry Kushina

"Whoa, overprotective much?" Asked a teasing Tsunade

**She wondered why her knees felt weak and why she was staring at the ceiling before all went black.**

**Naruto stared at the fainted girl. He felt disappointed. **

Jiraiya wanted to cry, so he says "how sheltered can you be Naruto, Kushina this is all your fault!

She just shrugging her shoulders uncaringly while the others laugh.

'_I really hope that won't be a running gag, girls who can't hold proper conversations and faints over the most ridiculous of things, are completely not respectable' _thought Rin

**That meant he would be unable to order a second bowl of ramen. While the girl's father could cook a delicious ramen, he felt it was not right.**

**The ramen she made could be considered as a tradition. He had done that for years and eating another ramen did not feel right. He suppose he did not regret eating in this place. As he heard sound of slurping and watched his mother ate bowls of ramen, he smiled again. Yes, he was not regretting it.**

"Stop right there Orochimaru"

He puts the book down and turns to Ice88 to see what he wanted.

Ice snaps his fingers and snacks and beverages appear in front of everyone "Ok everyone I promptly apologize for not bring you this as well for not telling how things work in this building." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly

"What do you mean about the room? Asked Kakashi, just as lost as the others.

"I forgot to tell you that this room exist outside of the time flow and will exist here as long as we have this book here to read, meaning periodically I will bring in and take out different people, in fact some of you might be taken out as well, don't worry about anything you left behind for when you go back it would be as though you never left."

Almost everyone understood

"What about the war!?" yelled Obito

Rin punches him in the head for his stupidity.

"You moron he just said it, when we go back to our time it be as though we never left." Replied an annoyed Kakashi

"I'm done who wants to read the rest of the chapter" asked a dry-throated Orochimaru who was thankful for the convenient beverages.

"I'll do it!" said an excited Rin, Orochimaru passes her the heavy book.

She resumes reading:

**As she walked home with her son, Kushina wondered (not for the first time) how did he become like this.**

Everyone leaned closer wondering the same

**She took care of him as her best friend, Mikoto taught her. **

Kushina smiled at the mention of her best friend.

**With love and care. She assisted him when he needed her. She told him stories of his father and his legacy. She had hoped that he would grew up into a kind, gentle and strong man like Minato.**

**Naruto also received influences from other people, particularly the sannins. From Jiraiya, he adopted his will to keep trying and to never give up. **

The said toad Sannin jumped up and started doing a crazy victory dance. Much to the annoyance or amusement of the others.

**From Tsunade, he gained a critical attitude and the lack of hesitation to point it out. **

Tsunade looked happy that young Naruto adopted something from her.

**But the greatest influence came from Orochimaru. And that was the problem.**

"The hell! What's that's supposed to mean" yelled an out of character Orochimaru.

**She did not dislike Orochimaru. She knew that he was a bitter because he failed to take the Hokage position. **

Everyone gave him looks which he promptly ignored.

**Especially now as Uchiha Itachi became the youngest Hokage in the age of seventeen. **

Orochimaru's frown deepened further.

"What an Uchiha as a Hokage, Grandfather me be rolling over in is his grave" exclaimed Tsunade.

"The future is really screwed up huh?" deadpanned Jiraiya

Kushina didn't negatively comment out of loyalty to Mikoto.

Obito and his teammates talked about how cool Itachi must have been to become hokage at seventeen.

**She noted that the man seemed to enjoy Naruto's presence and Naruto seemed to be more comfortable with him rather than anyone else. Anyone except her at least.**

**That was another problem. Naruto seemed to be too attached to her. While he was able to act mature and self-sufficient, whenever he saw her, his thought would focus to her. It was nice to know that he loved her. However she noticed that it went beyond the point that was healthy.**

Rin stopped reading to briefly say "Told yah so"

Ice laughed and said "no one said you were wrong"

**Whenever she offered something, he would not refuse. Whenever she bought something for him, he would take care of it like it was his most important possession. She knew that as a fact. The accident two years ago proved it.**

'_What incident?'_The leaf ninja thought

**Two years ago, she bought him a book for his birthday. The book was a beginner guide for fūinjutsu. A normal gift for a member of Uzumaki clan when they reached the age of ten. He thanked her and after the party, he was engrossed by the book. One day, he brought it to the academy. Nobody knew that it would lead to an incident.**

'_Oh no what happened to my baby' thought a worried Kushina_

**She heard that a group of bullies demanded him to surrender the book. He stared at them blankly as if confused by their attitude and returned his attention to the book. **

"Yeah good on yah" all the guys said in unison while the women shook their heads.

**The bullies took this as a challenge and grabbed the book from his hands. He ordered them to return it but they laughed. He stated that it was a book given by her and they should return it. They mocked him as a mama's boy. **

"They are going to do something really stupid aren't they?" asked Tsunade

**They scrawled a huge cross mark on the cover of the book.**

"There's your answer" said a disgusted Orochimaru

"Those little bastards how dare they!" screeched Kushina

**That was their mistake. She did not know what happened. But Naruto returned home earlier than scheduled. He apologized to her for letting them ruined the book he gave her. She answered that it was fine, she could buy him a new one. He shook his head, stating that the book was an irreplaceable gift.**

**She wondered whether she should be flattered or angered that he beat the bullies up to the point where they were declared unsuitable to become shinobi.**

"Badass at its purest form" Declared a happy Ice

**Many times she thought that she had failed in raising him. However, each time they came to Ichiraku Ramen, she saw Naruto and Ayame's relationship and she concluded that she did not fail.**

**Because her son had proven himself to be a kind boy.**

"He sure did" everyone in the room agreed.

**Though she lamented the fact that he was completely clueless in the matter of relationship. He was confused when she teased him about Ayame and other girls he met.**

"Oh crap he's girl-retarded" whined the resident Super-Pervert.

**As she saw some of the girls on the road blushed when they saw him, she smiled.**

**He was Minato's son after all.**

Everyone got a good laugh at the mental image.

**The next day, Uzumaki Naruto wondered walked into his classroom at the academy. He saw no one but his teacher, Iruka inside the classroom.**

**Then again, it was one hour earlier than the scheduled time.**

**He walked to his seat and opened his book.**

**He read. Ignoring everything else in the class.**

**Umino Iruka was a chunin. **

"Whats this a new point of view" asked Tsunade.

"Don't get used to it, the majority of this book is still Naruto-heavy." Replied Ice

**A teacher in the shinobi academy of Konoha.**

**He grew up with his parents as a normal boy. When he saw a teacher guided an unruly student and made the student into a respectable shinobi, he was impressed. he decided that he would become a teacher.**

**By now he had experienced years of teaching. Each time he felt more confident than the last. He cared about all students in the academy. Whether they were a 'bad' kids or 'good' kids did not concern him. He firmly believed that all students should have chance to change themselves for the better.**

"That's a good way to see things" Obito agrees

**Or at least that was what he believed.**

"Uh oh" the group says

**When he heard the door opened, he froze. A student of his entered and sat at his assigned seat without any word. This student was Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Yondaime Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, a former kunoichi of Konoha. He knew the boy personally. They met two years ago. As he saw the boy opened a book, he saw it's cover.**

**The cover with a large 'X' mark on it.**

**His mind flashed back to that day.**

"I wish ours could" replied an annoyed Kakashi

**Two years ago, he was chosen as a substitute teacher of another class. After he taught the class, he decided to hide and watch how his temporary students interact without a teacher.**

**He saw a boy reading alone. No other students talked with him. In fact they seemed to avoid staring at the boy entirely.**

"That's new" Ice said

Confused Rin asked him how so.

"Because in you village people are regarded differently based on many factors, think about it: Rookie of the year, special bloodlines, heritage, and parentage, and even physical appearance. Because of this a lot of attention is given to those parties previously mentioned are they not?" he asked

Everyone nods

"Yet here Naruto is avoided; the reason for that must be because of the confrontation.

"Hmm sounds good to me" replied Orochimaru.

"I kind of wish I thought of that, it would have saved me a lot of greif with… uhh _fan-girls_" moaned Kakashi

'_Poor Kakashi… '_thought the girls

'_Better you than me thought the guys, yah unlucky bastard' _came the guys thought

**He recognized the boy as the son of Yondaime Hokage. He remembered that the original teacher of that class warned him that the boy could not connect with his peers. In the teacher's words, 'He is beyond them.'**

'Of course the rest are just useless cannon fodder' Ice thought to himself, he sees everyone giving him an amused looks "oops I said that out loud didn't I?"

They nod deliberately slow to make him uncomfortable.

'Well this is awkward…' he motions for the entertained Rin to continue

**He kept observing the boy until he saw a group of students approached the boy. he thought that they wanted to befriend him. He was wrong.**

**He stared as the boy's book was taken. He thought it was a joke. But when the group of students laughed at the boy and wrote on the book, he moved to stop them.**

**He was stopped by his surprise. he thought the boy was shy and a reader. **

"Didn't everyone" asked Obito

**He thought that was what the other teacher meant when he said the boy was beyond the others. He was mistaken.**

**The boy struck one of the bully. 'At his right knee's joint,' the bully fell, screaming in pain. By now, the other students watched them as the bullies jumped at the boy.**

**When he snapped out of his shock, he moved to intervene. He was too late.**

**By the time he stopped the boy, the boy was chocking a bully. 'the one who scrawled on the boy's book,' he realized. He stopped the boy and called other teachers to take the injured students to the hospital.**

**He received the hospital report shortly after and read it. What he read made him chilled to the bone.**

'_This is getting really good' the guys thought_

**Each of the boys injury were in specific places. Each of the injury also made sure that they would never be a ninja. With one exception. The bully who scrawled on the book could still become a ninja, but he was in critical condition when he reached the hospital. Only the great medic, Tsunade managed to save the boy.**

**He brought the 'victim' to his office. He asked the boy, why did he crushed the bullies' chances to became a ninja. The boy stared at him blankly and answered without any hesitation.**

**"Because they dirtied my mother's gift. Trash should know their place. They are weak and yet they pretend to be strong."**

"So cool"

**For the first time since he first taught at the academy, Umino Iruka was left speechless.**

**After he recovered, he informed the boy that one of the bully survived and could still return to the academy. The boy arched an eyebrow and asked which one was the survivor. He answered that it was the one who scrawled on the book. The boy nodded.**

**"I suspected that Tsunade would heal him. Then he came back here, all his friends gone and he will be alone with the one who nearly killed him."**

**And Umino Iruka understood. He did that deliberately. He knew that the bully would survive. If the bully stopped learning in the academy, the bully would live in regret. If the bully return to the academy, he would live in fear of the boy.**

"So malicious"

"So passionate"

"So badass"

**This boy was not normal. He was ruthless and efficient. Cold and calculating.**

**He told the boy to avoid doing such thing as it would endanger his career. He told him that what he did was not right.**

**The boy looked at him as if he was something unknown. The boy then walked away without a word.**

**He noticed that the boy clutched the book possessively as he left the classroom. At that time he wondered whether the boy was a ruthless shinobi or a scared boy with strong attachment to his mother.**

"Both" said everyone but Kushina.

**He chose to believe the second.**

Kushina nods in agreement.

**And now, seeing him read the same book he read for two years, with a hint of fondness on his face, Iruka decided that his suspicion was correct.**

**Uzumaki Naruto was not a cold shinobi who coldly destroyed everyone who wronged him. He was nothing more than a fearful boy.**

**He felt the teacher's eyes left him. He continued reading. No matter how much time he finished the book. Even though he completely memorized the whole book. He liked reading this book. He suppose that was because the book was his mother's gift.**

**He remembered the trash he nearly killed. He did not know the trash's name and he had no wish to learn it. Ever since the trash returned, it would flinch when he was close and would ran away from him whenever they saw each other.**

**That suited him just fine. He had no interest in worthless beings.**

**Especially not the one who touched one of his mother's gift.**

**He felt other students arrived.**

**He ignored them. None of them interested him.**

"The way he completely disregard them as people, I just love it so much" says a slightly deranged Orochimaru

Everyone shared a nervous glance

Rin continue reading:

**Inuzuka Kiba was a bully.**

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

**He was no longer a bully. He learned his lesson two years ago.**

**It was supposed to be a joke.**

The eyebrows rise further.

**When Kiba was young, he grew up with the stories of Yondaime Hokage. He admired the man. He wished to become like him. An Alpha. A leader everyone recognized.**

**Born in a clan that respected strength, he trained since he was young. He was loud, brash, and wild. A typical Inuzuka, most would said.**

"Yeah your'e right about that" said Jiraiya.

**When he entered the academy, he heard rumors about the son of Yondaime. He was interested.**

Nodding Rin agrees"of course who wouldn't be Naruto's generation probably turned Minato-sensei into an idol"

**When he got the son as his classmate he was excited. That feeling did not last.**

**The son ignored everything. He was content to be alone, reading a book or watching something. He never spoke expect to the teacher and even then only when he was asked to answer a question. Whenever someone called him, he just stared at them blankly until they were uncomfortable and left him alone.**

Kakashi looked thoughtful "hmmm interesting" and decided he would do that to Obito. Who looked at him like he knew he was being referred too.

**One day, Kiba had an idea. He would provoke the boy and make him react, make him act more like a normal kid. When the teacher left the class, he and his friends gathered around the boy and demanded him to give the book to them. The boy stared at them and then returned to his book.**

"Oh no"

"Oh yeh!"

**Kiba exploded. He stole the book and watched as the boy's eyes showed a flicker of anger. He felt glad. The boy was a human after all.**

Everyone shook their head at young Kiba's stupidity.

**When the boy demanded them to return the book, one of his friend teased him about his mother. Kiba knew that was a mistake.**

Cue nods

**His clan valued family. Insulting one's family means death. As he saw the boy's eyes burned he knew that they would be in trouble.**

**One of his friend encouraged him to doddle on the book. He did not want to do that but they pressured him to and he did. **

Tsunade shook her head "peer pressure is a bitch huh?"

The others agree.

**To this day he regretted his weakness.**

**He stared, surprised as the boy attacked one of his friend. He tried to counter the boy with his friends but it was futile.**

**Then his world exploded in pain.**

**When he came to he was in the hospital. His mother and sister around him as he laid down on the bed. Broken.**

**His mother demanded an explanation. He told them his story. How he tried to provoke the boy, how one of his friend mocked the boy's mother, and how he was pressured to doddle on the boy's precious book.**

**His mother was furious at him. His sister scolded him and told him that when he recovered, he would have to apologize.**

**When he returned to academy after he healed, he tried to apologize to the boy.**

**He failed. Every time he tried to apologize, his words died in his throat and he felt fear gripping him. He ran away.**

"**That's the Uzamaki's for yah" said a proud Kushina.**

**Now he was a ninja. He swore that he would apologize to the boy one day.**

**Definitely.**

"If you say" came the bored reply from Orochimaru

**Uchiha Sasuke was the brother of the Hokage.**

"Oh his; brother this sounds good" said Obito curious to say if this Uchiha was better than the asshole ones he know.

**He was born in the Uchiha clan, the strongest clan in Konoha.**

**Since he was young, he tried his hardest to match his brother. His brother who was known as the prodigy.**

**He failed and after his brother was chosen as the Hokage, he felt the gap between them increased.**

**When he heard the Yondaime Hokage's son would be in the academy with him, he was interested.**

**He thought that he could find someone who was like him. He was mistaken.**

**The boy acted like a statue. He never accepted any attempts to befriend him. He ignored other people.**

**Uchiha Sasuke hated him.**

**When the boy proved his strength two years ago, his hatred grew.**

"Yeah that would do it" said Kushina

**Uchiha Sasuke did not hate the boy because the boy was stronger than him.**

"huh, Isn't that how it usually works?" asked Obito

**Uchiha Sasuke did not hate the boy because the boy ignored him.**

"Really?" asked Jiraiya

**Uchiha Sasuke hated the boy for one simple fact. Because the boy reminded him of Uchiha Itachi, his brother.**

"What! everyone who didn't catch on already" said

**Both of them were stronger than others. Both of them closed themselves off from the society. Both of them stared at the world with eyes filled with disinterest.**

**And that angered him.**

**When he saw the boy in the class, reading with his usual blank expression, his hatred grew.**

"He needs to get that seen about."

**Uchiha Sasuke swore he would surpass both Naruto and his brother one day.**

'_ah the makings of young rivalries'_ the adults thought

**Hyūga Hinata was the heiress of Hyūga clan.**

"A hyuga heiress?, yep his is going to be good to be good" says Kakashi in a bored tone

**When she was a child, she was kidnapped by a Kumo shinobi.**

"Kumo?!" the room explodes

"Don't they ever get enough of attempted kidnappings!" yelled an outraged Kushina.

**She was almost taken away when a boy saved her and subdued her captor. That day, Hyūga Hinata found her Light.**

**She never forget His face.**

"Who?" The room asks

**Thanks to her Savior, the Hyūga clan met no trouble from Kumogakure. As if they tried to ask for compensation, they would need to reveal that their shinobi was defeated by a child.**

"Huh?"

"Is she talking about the Uchiha"

"of course not you moron"

**She trained hard since then, hoping to see Him once again. To serve Him with her entire body and soul.**

"Well she's way to young but for this instance I'll make an exception for new material" says a pervy Jiraiya with his trusty pencil and notepad at his side.

Right before he began writing he was punched in head by an irate Tsunade.

**When she entered the academy, she was beyond happy. Her Savior was here. In the same class as her.**

**She thought about approaching Him but decided not to. He ignored everyone who tried to initiate a conversation with Him. She concluded that He must consider them not worth His time until they have proven themselves.**

**Two years prior, when a group of heathens dared to challenge her Savior. **

"What is with this **_savior_** business, it doesn't sound healthy" said a concerned Rin

"It isn't" said the formly quiet Ice

**She watched in glee as He struck them down. He punished them by destroying their future as shinobi. But her Savior was forgiving. **

"Something is really wrong with that girl, stay from her sochi ! Bellowed Kushina

**He allowed one of the heathen to return. She swore she would smite the heathen should he tried to harm her Savior again.**

**The day the team would be announced, she hoped that she would be in the same team as Him.**

'_I sure hope not' _everyone thinks to themselves

**Haruno Sakura was an ordinary girl.**

**She came from an ordinary civilian family.**

"I think her family is on the civilian council" states the ever knowledgeable Orochimaru

Tsunade and Jiraiya nod in agreement

**She was fascinated by the story of ninjas in Konoha. She decided to enter the shinobi academy on a whim.**

**She was glad she did so as she met her best friend. Yamanaka Ino saved her from bullies who insulted her large forehead. They became friends since then.**

**When she entered her class for the first time, she was excited. The son of yondaime Hokage and the brother of current Hokage were both in her class.**

**She was disappointed when she found the son of yondaime Hokage was a jerk who ignored everything.**

"Hey, what the hell!"

**She joined her friend who was a member of Uchiha Sasuke fan club.**

Cue shudders _'fangirls'_ thought the males.

**She was a fangirl until two years ago.**

"What changed?" asked a lost Obito

"Obito remember so far everyone mentioned Naruto ruining those kids opportunity at being Shinobi, well by this point it's _obvious_ what all the characters are thinking about." Said an annoyed Rin

**She remembered how the emotionless boy crushed a group of bullies with ease.**

**Her eyes were opened that day.**

**She started to train to become a better ninja, a stronger ninja.**

**Because she realized one thing.**

**In the shinobi world, might ruled everything.**

**If you are weak, there is no hope to survive**

**Aburame Shino was a member of Aburame clan.**

**His clan valued rationality in making decision and he agreed.**

**He watched every situation with neutral position and made decisions best for all of the ones involved.**

**Therefore, why did he stood still when he saw Uzumaki Naruto engaged in a battle against a group of students?**

**The answer was because it was logical. His kikaichū warned him not to engage the boy in hostile manner. he obeyed.**

**He questioned his kikaichū why did they feared the boy. They answered that he was an unknown.**

**As the team announcement was made, he made sure to follow his plan.**

**If he was on the same team as Uzumaki Naruto, a negotiation and alliance would be preferred. If not, engage Uzumaki Naruto with caution and only when necessary.**

"Nice try kid but you won't get far" said a boastful Kushina

**Yamanaka Ino was a member of Yamanaka clan.**

**She would admit that she was a girl before she was a kunoichi.**

**She admired Uchiha Sasuke, the Hokage's brother. Or at least that was what people believed. She was not a fangirl. Her father just told her that deception was one of the greatest tool a shinobi have.**

**Secretly, she admired Uzumaki Naruto, the enigma more than she admired Sasuke. Not to the extent of obsessing about him.**

**She admired how he acted calm and cold in every situation. Acting like true shinobi her father told her long ago.**

**When he was attacked two years ago, she was worried.**

**She saw as he ruthlessly broke the bullies' future as shinobi. She was amazed. Her admiration grew.**

**Is it just me or does the women seem very attracted to my badass godson**

**As she thought about him, she wondered what would it be like if they were on the same team.**

**She decided that it would be interesting.**

**Nara Shikamaru was a member of Nara clan.**

**He thought that life was troublesome**

"Typical Nara" Tsunade states boredly

**He was a genius with IQ over 200. He was also a lazy person. His best friend was Akimichi Chōji. One of his most troublesome friends was Yamanaka Ino.**

**When his mother ordered him to enter the academy, he thought that it would be troublesome.**

**He was proven right two years ago.**

**A group of students tried to mess with the son of yondaime Hokage. He liked the boy. The boy did not care when he sleep through the class. The boy alone was not troublesome but he seemed to be a magnet that attract troublesome situations.**

Nods occurred around the room. Kushina looked like she wanted to protest but thought better of it.

**When the group of students were sent to the hospital, he sighed.**

**At the team announcement, he hoped he was not with Naruto. If he was with Naruto then his life certainly would be...**

**Troublesome.**

The room burst into laughter.

**Akimichi Chōji was a member of Akimichi clan.**

**He, like most people of his clan liked to eat.**

**He liked his friends, his best friend was Nara Shikamaru. One of his friend was Yamanaka Ino.**

**He met the mysterious son of yondaime Hokage once before academy.**

**They met at Ichiraku Ramen when the boy was given a bowl of ramen completely unlike what Chōji had ever seen.**

**The boy took a bite and then saw his expression. The boy offered the ramen to him. He declined and later accepted after the boy insisted.**

**That day, he considered Uzumaki Naruto as his friend.**

Kushina smiles at the bonding over ramen.

**Two years ago, when his friend was attacked, he was about to help him. But he could do nothing but watch as his friend defeated the group of students without any mercy.**

**That time, he felt scared of his friend. For his friend.**

**Scared of him because of his power.**

**Scared for him because of the loss of his innocence.**

"That's nice that his friend was concerned right, about his innocence? Asked Rin

"Not quite, from what the little obsessed Hyuga girl gave us, we can infer that Naruto's innocence was already lost. Replied Orochimaru

**At the day the team would be announced, he wished to be in a team with Shikamaru and Naruto.**

**Then Shikamaru and he could teach Naruto to relax and to become their friend.**

"Nice thought kid, but not that easy" said Jiraiya

**Uzumaki Naruto continued to read his book. Ignoring other students and Iruka.**

**When he heard Iruka about to announce the teams, he slowed his reading.**

**Iruka opened his mouth and he listened.**

"Finally that chapter was over, hopefully the next has a more action" complained Obito

"Lucky for you Obito, we got more guest that are about to arrive" said a cheerful Ice. Snapping his fingers the room was enveloped in a massive Blue-green light forcing the occupants to cover their eyes.

When the light faded an interesting sight was upon them.

An un-orderly pile of ninja was assorted; at the top was a familiar spikey silver haired ninja with a face-mask covering his lower face. Struggling underneath him was a pink haired girl in a red outfit and a navy-almost black hair boy dressed in a blue shirt with white shorts. Finally at the bottom was a familiar blonde hair boy with spikey hair and an utterly pissed look on his face.

"Whoops sorry my cute little genin, thanks for breaking my fall, that was so heroic of you." Said the silver haired man

…

….

…..

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU DAMNED CYCLOPS/ DAMNED SCARECROW/DAMNED SADIST!" shouted three angry voices

Ice just smiled at scene with a face that said '_this just got twice as interesting'_

_**-End-**_


End file.
